Sakura 10
by HVulpes
Summary: What if Sakura had the power of the Omnitrix? Crossover of Naruto with Ben 10.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Sakura 10

A Ben 10/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximium Addventure.

Part One

In the depths of space, a strange alien craft is being chased by a larger craft that has two projectiles in the front that made it look similar to a tuning fork. The smaller, blue arrow shaped craft is being attacked by lasers from the first ship and being damaged by those beams. It tries to fire back, but the larger, red coloured ship is more shielded then it's prey.

On board the red ship, a robotic figure turns to speak to the commander of the vessel. "Hull damage is at 20 percent, but it is still fictional." The robot waited for the next order of it's master.

"I have come to far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares to stand in my way," says a strange alien creature that is a slimy green in colour and seems to have tentacles on his face making him look like a squid. Taking that as an order to continue, the robot presses the attack. The red ship continues to attack the smaller ship, focusing on weak points of the blue ship like the engines. A shot finally hit the

engines, knocking them out.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed," spoke the robotic lieutenant stating the situation to his master.

"Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix, now!" Spoke the commander as he got up and prepared for an attack. It was at that moment the blue ship made one last shot and hit the bridge of the alien's ship. This caused a huge explosion that caught the squid creature by surprise as it engulfed him. As if it was an automatic reaction, the red ship fired a more powerful beam that destroyed the blue ship, sending rubble floating through space. Among that rubble was a pod that was moving quickly towards a planet that happened to be nearby, as the

pod got closer it opened up exposing a more round sphere that zoomed to the planet with greater speed.

Within moments the sphere had landed on the planet in a wooded area, the sphere opened up on the ground to revealed that it contained an usual looking watch like object.

The sky light up in the black night above as a lone shooting star fell into the forest that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a large booming sound echoed throughout the village. This cause Naruto to perk up from where he had been stargazing, trying to avoid drawing attention from himself as he was still hated by most of the village he grew up in.

'I got to see what that is. It sounds like something crashed in the forest nearby. I bet that I can find it before anyone else can discover it.' Naruto Uzumaki started to run with the speed that he had gained from pulling pranks on the trained ninjas of his home town. His new fellow ninjas since he had graduated not too long before now.

Running in the dark woods, he was guessing were it was that the object had fallen. In his mind he thought, 'I got to be first to see this shooting star up close. Maybe if I find it first, I can impress people with my skills as a ninja. Hell, they might even make me Hokage for finding it if it's important enough.' Let it not be said that Naruto didn't think large about himself and his action.

As he approached the sight, he could see a deep scar in the earth from where the object had landed which fell into a hole. Without a second thought, he jumped into a whole and saw a metal sphere that had opened up to reveal... nothing. Whatever had been in the sphere was not longer in the metal case.

"Damn, it looks like someone else has gotten here first and taken whatever was in that round box. I wonder what it could be? Maybe it was a super cool scroll of forbidden jutsus? Or some kind of new ninja travelling system? Or a creature from outer space?" Naruto backed up from the pod as he remember the movie he had saw that had ninjas from another planet.

Then he bumped into some one behind him, which caused Naruto to yell out. The figure behind him was human or looked human, with the exception of a strange device on their wrist. They raised a finger to their lips to shush him.

"Naruto, shut up! I have enough troubles without you making enough noise to wake the dead out here." came the familiar voice of Naruto's teammate Sakura Haruno. Her distinctive appearance and pink hair came into view as she came out of the shadows.

"How did you get here? " Naruto asked as he tried to figure out what Sakura was doing out here near the alien sphere that seemed to have nothing in it. His eyes were draw to the weird object that was stuck on her wrist. "What's that thing on your wrist?"

"I was following the shooting star to were it had landed and found this metal sphere with this thing in it." Sakura said as she pointed to the device on her wrist. It looked a little like a clock with a face on it with a strange symbol on it along with a few buttons. "Then it jumped out of the metal thing and on my wrist. Now I am trying to figure out how to get it off, but it seems to be stuck on it like super glue. "

"Here let me try something... " Naruto said as he reached out for the device and started to play with it, turning the face. That cause the symbol to disappear and for a image to take it's place, the face also rising up with a minor pillar.

Sakura pulled her hand away and nearly growled at the blond ninja, "Look what you did. Now I got to try and fix this." Sakura pressed down on the pillar of the watch fact, in an act that seemed to be an attempt to get the device back into position. Once the face was in the original spot, the device started to glow with a bright greenish light to covered Sakura.

With the light came a loud booming sound as Sakura vanished from sight, but when the light cleared up she was no where to be seen. In her place was a being that looked like it was on fire, with solid red chunks coating the body of the create like lava. It's face was less human with only a mouth and eyes apparent on a chunk of red that made the face, with was crowned by the fact that the head looked like a candle flame. Then it screamed!

Naruto screamed in reply, only to be shushed again by the creature. "Naruto, would just shut up again! It's me, Sakura. " The creature raised a flaming hand to it's face, making a finger to shush him with. The voice even sounded strange and unusual.

Naruto backed up a bit and spoke, "How do I know that you're Sakura? What if you're some alien monster that ate her or something?" Naruto was slowly moving into an attack position.

"You had me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about Kakashi -sensei's first counter attack on you. Remember the Thousand Years of Pain also know as the..." The creature started to tell Naruto, before he tried to cover her mouth. Or at least try to cover it before he pulled it back from the heat.

"Sakura? What the hell just happened?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure what it is that happened with me, but I think that I somehow physically transformed into another life form. One that looks like it came from some kind of fiery world if I am right, since it seems like it is made of hardened flames. I wonder?" Sakura said as she moved her hands to the skies and shot out flames that formed the letters for the word 'fire'.

Naruto was surprised at the move and couldn't believe his eyes. He asked Sakura, "How did you do that? It is so cool! Is it a new jutsu?" His eyes were on the new form of his teammate as he tried to figure out how it worked.

"No, I think that I can use Kuton without the need for hand signs due to the fact that I'm made of flames. This might be because my body is made of flames it makes it easier for me to use chakra for fire-based attacks and tricks. Sasuke-kun will be so impressed with me when I can show him what I can do now." Sakura said as she jumped in the air and released a fireball with her excitement.

This, of course, made Naruto jealous on multiple fronts as he wanted to be the one with the new powers or to be the object of Sakura's love. But a question came up in his mind as he realized something, "Sakura-chan, how are you going to turn back? Can you use the thingy to make you human again?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "That does seem logical." Then she tried to change the face of the device only to find that she couldn't effect it, causing a look of horror to cross her face as she realized that she couldn't change back to her true form when she wanted. She then started to try her best to make it work.

"It's not working, Naruto! I'm stuck as some kind of flaming monster, the world and Sasuke-kun forever denied my beauty." Sakura was looking like she was trying to cry, but being made of flames she couldn't cause water to pour out of her eyes.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi wondering what two of his students were doing right now, as he knew that Sasuke was practising his ninja skills trying to become more powerful for his own reasons. That was why he sent out his ninken to look for them, with Kakashi hoping that they were getting closer to each other as teammates. Better than the young genin that he had discovered when they had been given to him.

It was then that Pakkun arrived back to him to report what he had found out, just like he had been trained to due as a ninken. The little pug stopped in front of him and saluted before speaking, "I managed to track both of them to the woods, before I was distracted by the sight of a shooting star and the boom of that star crashing into the earth. From their scents, they were heading to the crash location. So I decided to inform you so you could plan out what it is that you are going to do."

The one eyed ninja knew that troubles could come from the sky given his experience with the ANBU black ops, so that made him want to hurry up and get to his charges. Dark memories of the foes that had faced the Land of Fire in the past from above crossed his mind, as he gave the commands to Pakkun, "Lead me to them as quickly as possible. I don't want to loose a second until we arrive there." Pakkun set out in a full run and Kakashi followed.

'Let this just be one of those space rock that slam into the earth once and a while. Don't let this be one of those things that could lead my team into their own deaths. Don't let this be something like HIM!' Thought the silver haired ninja as he ran on, trying to get to the children as soon as he could.

Back with Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto was trying his best to comfort the crying Sakura as she sat on the ground trying to cry without the tears to do so. He had to be careful with this as her emotional state was making her heat increase with every wail of pain. He spoke to her as he sat close to his alien teammate, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure that we can figure out how to change you back into your normal form, and if we don't Kakashi-sensei should be able to tell us how to fix things."

The female genin took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself after her crying. She then said, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Naruto, but I'm not sure that I can turn..." Then everything stopped as the face plate of the device lighted up with a red light and started to make a bleeping noise that started off high and seemed to get lower as it continued. Sakura stood up with shock as she wonder what else could go wrong with her while she was wearing the device.

Then there was a flash like when she had transformed into the fire creature, that blinded Naruto for a second before his eyes adjusted to the flash. Then he saw that Sakura had changed back from the fire creature and into her normal human form. He replied in a surprised voice, "Sakura, you're you again!"

The pink haired ninja looked down at her body and saw that it had the form that she had grow up with for most of her life, she was no longer the strange being that she had been just minutes before. Then she noticed the device that was on her wrist and saw that it had changed colour from it's previous green to that of red. Her mind raced for the answer to the questions that she had in her own thoughts, coming up with some possibilities that could solve her problems.

"I think that this bracelet has a time limit in it's use, made around ten minutes at the most. Then it goes into a recharge mode which causes it to change it's colour. I'm guessing that it will turn green again and become active for use again." She said as she raised her wrist with the device to her eye level and looked at it closely. She wondered what else it could do and why it had been in the metallic sphere that she and her teammate had found.

It was then they Kakashi appeared from the darkness of the woods to find them standing there, his eye widening at the sight of the two of them. His eye scanned them over as it fell on the device that stood on Sakura's wrist. His masked covered face made it hard for them to read his mood as he spoke on an even unemotional tone, "So what have the two of you been doing? Sakura, where did you get that thing that is one your wrist?"

The two of them spoke at once trying to explain what had happened to the both of them since the crash of the shooting star that they had chased down to earth. Their voices at their loud volume made him call out, "One at a time, starting with you Sakura!"

Minutes later...

Kakashi now understood some of the events that had occurred with his students and the possible troubles that they had gotten themselves into with the device that had bonded with Sakura. He thought to himself, 'A device that can change you into different alien beings with just a press of a button or two. A great advantage in fighting.'

Kakashi knew about life on other world as part of his missions with the ANBU he had experienced meetings with those that have come from the stars, bother friendly and not so friendly. These were events that were only known by Kages, the heads of the smaller villages and their elite ninjas.

The fact that aliens had different mixtures of chakra due to the unique make up of their body and spiritual energies mixed with some of them having natural elemental affinities build into their bodies, being able to change into those bodies could give a ninja an advantage.

'I thought that my team was strange enough with one of them being able to use the Sharingan and the other holding the Kyuubi's chakra. Now the one that was the normal one is a kunoichi with the ability to become an alien shape-shifter. The hokage will have to be notified of this as soon as possible, likely making this a A or S classed secret.' Kakashi took note about what it was that was going to happen to his charges.

'I'm going to have to teach Sakura or get someone that could teach her about the various forms that she will be able to take. She is going to need major training if she is going to protect herself with this new tool. Plus Sasuke and Naruto is going to have to get a boost in training so that they can help protect her as well.' The grey haired ninja decided as he tried to plan out a next move.

Author's Notes:

This is my first attempt to write in both of the Naruto and Ben 10 worlds in fan fiction. I have written more in the Ranma 1/2 universes with my crossovers. But I have hopes that this fic might have an audience out there for people to read and explore.

I started writting out this idea in the Maximum addventure in short segments and have also posted this entire chapter as a thread for the Anime addventure thread. The first under the name of Crossover 10 and the second under this name of Sakura 10, mostly due to abilities of the different addventure forums.

I know that this might not be easy as the female forms of many of the aliens that Ben can transform into have not been seen, so I will have to wing it which might cause them to be different from the cannon of Ben 10. I will blame this on aliens, or a wizard.

I am still working on the next part of the fic, and I am curious about people input. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope to see you with the next chapter,

HVulpes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Sakura 10

A Ben 10/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximium Addventure.

Part Two

Before any of the three ninjas could move out of the forest and head home to the hidden village, there was a streak in the sky and a loud boom from near by signalling that there might be something else coming from the heavens. Kakashi could just sense that whatever it was that had landed in the forest was following after the device that was linked to Sakura in a permanent way. The scarecrow like ninja thought to himself, 'I have to go and check this out, but I have to keep my charges safe if it's trouble.'

Kakashi spoke to the two members of his team as he moved into action, "The two of you stay here and keep hidden until you see me coming back here. I don't want anyone to see you if you can help it. Also don't play around with that bracelet while you're at it. I'll be back as soon as possible." The grey haired man then disappeared in a whirl of leaves that made it seem like he had fade from the sight of the two you students. The two students then moved into the trees and vanished into the greenery.

Kakashi ran with a speed that only a fully trained ninja could managed with their skills in using their chakra in the most effective manner as possible. Following the direction of the crash, he could sense the energy that came from those... things. Things that he had thought that he had put behind him when he left the Anbu special ops and the battles he had with the threats from the stars. Threats like him, the creature that still cause him to shutter at night from the pure evil that he had in his body, second only to the kyuubi. When he reached the source of the crash he kept to the woods to keep from the sight of the device that he saw in that impact site, for rising up from the hole in the ground was a giant machine that was mostly red and black in colour that was moving on it's own. 

"Damn, it's one of the mechanical super-puppets. I haven't fought one of those things in years and I'm not sure that I know where to start, if they kept improving these things like they did in my day. It should have some weaknesses to my Lightning Chakra attacks, if I can get pass the shielding that they have to protect them from lightning attacks," Then it was that the one-eyed ninja noticed that it had something missing. "It doesn't have the little flyers that usually comes with the larger puppets, they must have gone out looking for the bracelet already. That means that Sakura and Naruto are in trouble from those two drones if they find them. What I wouldn't give for some back up, but I don't know how long it will be before they send ninjas to check on the two crashes that have occurred."

Kakashi remained in the shadows of the woods as the machine continued to moved towards the village and towards the location that they kids had hidden themselves. The Jonin was looking for the weak spot on the machine that would cause it to collapse, hoping that the genin under his protection would not be spotted.

Meanwhile...

Sakura was trying to keep a low profile while waiting for her teacher to return and tell them that they were out of trouble, which was made a little bit harder as she was hiding with her teammate who was known as one of the loudest ninjas in the entire village. So she was surprise to see Naruto sneaking up behind her, which cause her to jump but she managed to hold back shouts. She grew angry at the fact that she had been surprised by Naruto and took it out on the young man by whispering in a tone that made it seem like she was yelling silently.

"Naruto, what are you trying to do me? What is it that you want?" She looked at him with a glare that only a women could give a man, one that told any man that were about to mess with a whole world of hurt. 

"I was just wondering if there is anything we should be doing to help Kakashi-sensei. I don't like to just sit here and wait for trouble to show up." Naruto told her using a whisper of his own. The pink-haired ninja just got frustrated with Naruto, trying to hide the fact that inside she was feeling the same thing.

"Hell ya, I want to be doing something. Especially since I got this new advantage that I can use to kick major butt." Spoke the Inner Sakura that lived inside her.

"Naruto, we don't know what is happening. For all we can tell this is the smartest and best thing we can do..." Sakura said out loud as she tried to justify it both to herself and to her teammate. But she was interrupted by the sound of humming in the air, which cause the two of them to look up. What they saw shocked them as they saw two flying things that seemed to be looking for something. Then their head-like projection moved to look in their direction.

Sakura paused at the moment with the question in her head, 'Should I use the bracelet to fight that thing? I mean should one kind of weirdness be able to counter act another kind of weirdness? This wouldn't be playing with the watch, it would be trying to save Naruto and myself. But he seemed to not want me to use this unless it was an emergency..' Her thoughts were interrupted by attacks made on herself and Naruto by the flying machines with what looked like light. But as they rolled out of the way of those light beams, she turned and looked at the deep burn marks that they made where they hit. Sakura knew that this was a time of action and started to turn the bracelet looking for a form that she could take.

Just randomly turning the fact of the device, she then slammed it down as the feeling of transformation came over her. She could feel hair growing all over her body as he eyes seemed to feel weaker and smaller, she could feel slits in her skin were opening on her neck as she was forced to bend over by the new shape that she was taking. As the final seconds of the shape shifting completed itself, she noticed that she didn't have eyes but could still see in a way with different colours mainly made up of red of bodies and green of the background. She tried to call out to Naruto that she could now help them, but all that came out were barks and yelps that sound like one of nindogs of the Inuzuka clan.

'I can believe that I turned myself into a dog creature. Ino would have a field day teasing me about this, I can just see her calling mutt girl or asking if I was Kiba's girlfriend. Well, I have to go save my teammate." She tried to run and discovered that this form was very fast, as she leap with great skill at the flying device as she tried to use her weight to slam down on it so that it would crash on the ground. The machine dipped down as she tried to force it down, but it was gaining a bit of high as it seemed to adapt to her being on it. On instinct Sakura used her claws to slice and dice it open as she pulled out it's inner components and caused it to short circuit. Leaping away, it then proceeded to explode in a burst of fire.

Turning to look at the second device and why it had not attacked her while she had been fighting with the first one, she noticed that the blond ninja had the second one on the defencive as he had used his Shadow Clone Jutsu again and was shooting multiple kunai at it, trying puncture the shell of the thing. He was also having the clones dodge the beams of light it had been shooting at him, which was unusual as he would have just normally let them be destroyed by the battle. She wondered for a second what it was that he was doing that before she spring into action once again, using her massive jaws to take a bit out of the final pain in the neck that wasn't on her side. She spit out the hunk of useless metal as she waited for an explosion, one which didn't come.

The former pink haired girl turn dog used the strange sight that she had to try and find Naruto, not seeing him for the clones that he created. Without a second thought, she pushed the chakra in her body to the slits in her neck, realizing the she was smelling through the slits like it was her nose. It was then that the colour of one of the figures she saw in her sight seemed to change a little from other identical forms. In her mind Sakura exclaimed, 'That must be the original Naruto, I just know it. It seems that this creature has improved sense and can detect differences easier with the more chakra is used, heck I'm even willing to be that it should be easier to resist genjutsu because my senses are fundamentally different from that of a normal human. This could be a great advantage in combat with someone skilled in those ninja arts or when searching for targets. I do wonder how I know to use my chakra this way or what the other forms have in store.'

"Sakura, is that you" Her blue eyed teammate asked her as she could only bark in reply. "This is so cool! We have to come up with names for these guys. Plus your orange just like me, except for the black stripes. You kinda look like a dog with a tiger's fur pattern, with big fangs and claws. And your fur is all spiky like my hair!"

'This is becoming my least favourite form,' Sakura thought as she tried to decide to what to do next, when she picked up a scent that was similar to the things that they had been fighting. Only with more smell which was telling her that it was likely bigger than those that they faced. 'What are we going to do now?'

Meanwhile in the tower of the Hokage...

The Sandaime had sent out a couple of teams of ninjas out into the forest for different reasons, but for the goal of containing the troubles that were coming from the location of the troubles he sensed. The first was a fire fighting team to inspect the pillars of smoke that were coming from the trees that surrounded the village and make sure it did not reach their walls. The other team was one of ANBU black ops that were checking out the scene to see if there was an enemy influence in those locations that might have cause the trouble to weaken the leaf.

After he had left those that he could trust in charge with the situation, he turned to the crystal that he used to see beyond that which most ninjas could see. The crystal had been designed for certain jutsu that would allow remote viewing, so that a Hokage could be prepared for anything that life could throw at them as well as keep an eye on enemies who didn't know how to block the viewing. Those who did know how to block it were those with level that rivalled the five shadows of the five most powerful villages. But what he had seen in his crystal after revealing, he was starting to fear that he was losing his powers. If it wasn't for the fact that he had experienced this weirdness years ago, when he also thought that he had lost his mind.

'The other kage are going to be upset once they find out about this development, it's likely that we're going to have to fight off more attacks from the other ninja villages if some kind of deal is not made. Especially if that device is the one that I think it is, the one that we have heard rumours and legends about from our... most unique visitors. There is nothing else that it can be but the Omnitrix, the greatest weapon in the universe as well as being the most hunted weapon in the universe. This is going to bring conflict, good thing that she has Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi to aid her in these troubling times.' The hokage pulled back as he thought of the effects that would have occurred if Sasuke or Naruto had gained the Omnitrix, and was glad that it had found it's way to Sakura.

'Sakura seems mature enough on the whole to handle the power of the Omnitrix, as well as being clever enough to put the power that is behind that device to go use protecting the village and her precious people. Kakashi should also be able to teacher her how to it to the best of her abilities and protect her from danger with the training he had in the black ops as well as fighting... him.' A squid like face rose in the mind of the Hokage as the memories of one of the greatest enemies of the leaf took the centre of his thoughts.

'Could this be signs of his returned? The only being that has caused all of the villages to unite in battle with their foes on their sides so as to stop his plans. The only threat that was greater than the individual nations of the world's minor care. One of the only beings that I have come to fear. We will have to be vigilant against that threat and train that team as hard as possible if they are going to survive the times that have returned to the world.' The Sandaime took a moment to wish that his world was more united than it was as that would have given them a greater chance to fight those powerful foes from the heavens. He wondered if he should send another team out there to protect Naruto and Sakura while sending more help to take the mechanical monster down with Kakashi, but something within him had faith in the young genin that they could take down this threat.

'Still there is much that we have to do. I must find a way to inform the other village leaders without causing another ninja war over the power of the Omnitrix, especially given the fact that our treaties are not as strong as the paper that it is written on. Perhaps some deal can be made in the upcoming Chunin exams, when all of the villages send their young ninja to one village for testing to see if they are ready to rise in level. I might be able to convince them to accept a deal during the meetings for the exam that is coming up in our village. I have to choose my moves wisely while making sure that they believe that are getting the best of me while I am getting the best for my precious people.' The Hokage pulled out a scroll to start to plan out the moves that he would have to make as he continued to watch the fox boy and his now canine teammate.

Author Notes:

I have finished this chapter of the Sakura 10 story line and I hope that you have enjoyed it, as well as I hope that you have enjoyed my second Naruto fic 'Phantom Blood'. I have been working on many stories that have been made of threads that I have sent to different addventure sites, sites that are basically round robins on a more organized scale. These include Wild Avatar (Ranma 1/2 and Avatar), Sakura 10, Phantom Blood (Naruto and Danny Phantom) and White Seduction (Yu-ig-oh GX lime storyline). These are posted to different sites based on the rules of the different story sharing sites. Due to the fact that they are thread based, it can be hard to judge the sizes of the stories as they can vary. I am trying to keep it regular, but that might not be possible at times.

It seems that this fic is beginning to get a following and perhaps with more regular updates it might explode. But with an upcoming move, I am not sure that I can have a good number updates for at least three months. I am also trying to balance it with all of the other fics that I write. I can make these chapters more quickly as they are thread as well and made of up of smaller pieces.

I am curious what you think of this story and what you might like to see in the future. Please send your comments to me with in the reviews or a well written and clear private message, just try to avoid flooding my e-mail with too many private messages in a short period of time please.

Thank you for reading my story,

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Sakura 10

A Ben 10/Naruto Fusion.

Part Three

Sakura was chasing the thing which was hunting her down along with Naruto, following the scent she could see in her canine form as long as she could. However it was only a short period of time before she was transformed back into her human form. The bracelet turned into it's red stand-by state, signalling that it would be a while before she could make another transformation. She recalled the moment of the return to her normal form, "I just had to have Naruto riding on my back at the moment it happened. Then he had to fall on top of me, making me feel so embarrassed at the whole thing."

She could see Naruto rubbing his head where she slugged him for getting them into that kind of situation. Even if she was feeling a little guilty as it hadn't been on purpose. Still they had to find the machine she had seen in her giant tiger-dog form and as quickly as possible. If it had those advance weapons like the flying one had used on the two of them, it would be a disaster.

"So Sakura, " Naruto said with a voice which was quieter then his normal loud volume. He continued with his sentence, "You think that those things were after the bracelet? I mean that they both seem to be things that we never have seen before and both likely came from the sky, ne? Could they be the owners of the thing? "

The pink haired girl though for a moment before she answered, "I think your right that they were after the bracelet, I'm also not sure they aren't the true owners of the device. I do know they could have used more friendlier methods of getting it back other then trying to kill us with some kind of metal monsters. So I'm guessing whoever they are, they are not the good guys and we should keep this thing out of their hands."

"Right, so we kick this new metal monster's butt and then show the world we're both great ninjas." Naruto said as the two of them headed closer to the machine which had been hunting the young kunoichi and her new tool.

Elsewhere...

Kakashi was getting ready to use his only original jutsu which just happened to be the right element to short out the devices contained in the monster. He thought, "A little lightning element jutsu should knock it out, unless it has those devices making it immune to the power of my jutsu. Well, I'll only know that if I try." Taking the time to charge the chakra so it took the nature of lightning, he soon had a bolt of electricity coating his flat hand.

Making a careful judgement call, he moved with rapid speed with his arm dragging behind him. Using limited chakra to charge his legs so he could make the huge leap up to the machine's upper torso, thrusting his hand of lightning into the machine's outer shell. Hard shielding broke in response to the power as the electricity dug into the strange inner guts of the creature. It froze in it's tracks for a minute as Kakashi hoped it would be the end of it.

His hopes were dashed as the machine's arms moved down to tear him away from the hole that he had created in it's skin. Kakashi could only teleport away using one of his hundred jutsu, hoping for another plan to appear. It all came back to the one other hope.

'I need a team of jonin or even a few well trained chunin here so we can overwhelm it with numbers and slice it open. Once it's in multiple pieces, it should be less troublesome then it is now. I just have to wait for help to arrive, since the Hokage is likely to send a team to see what kind of troubles those twin crashes have caused.' Kakashi though to himself as he started work on a new battle plan to use when help arrived.

'Only one thing could cause this to go wrong..." It was then that Kakashi's thoughts became reality when he saw the two forms of his students approaching the machine that he had been battling. His mind continued, 'This has just got really bad."

On the other side...

Sakura had not been expecting to see what she was seeing right now. A huge thing similar to the ones that had been after her and Naruto was standing in the middle of a path of destruction. Sakura knew it was out of the range of her current ninja skills.

"What the hell I'm I going to do against that thing? It has to be ten times my size with all kinds of weapons that I don't know about. My only hope if for that bracelet thing. I hope it's had enough rest time! ' thought inner Sakura as the pinked haired girl turned to the alien device and hoped that it was green.

She just managed to catch it in between the shift from red to green. Moving with the speed that a brush with death could provide, she raised the face of the device and started to move from one form to another. She was trying to look for one that looked like it could be strong against a metal being. Choosing a silhouette which looked like it could be a warrior, she shoved down the face and hoped for the best.

She could feel the transformation once again, similar to the previous ones and yet different. She could feel her body turning hard as stone as she began to grow in height. She could feel her eyes turn into lens of crystal rather then ones of flesh. Opening those eyes she saw that she had transformed into a creature of pale blue crystal that was solid rather then translucent. She was in a single piece suit that seemed to be the same shades as the dress she had been wearing before she had transformed.

'At least I'm not a dog this time," she thought to herself as she continued, "In fact it's rather elegant, like being made of living gemstone. Well-suited to the true beauty of my normal form.' She looked up to noticed that the machine was looking her over, making sure to look at the face of the bracelet that was on her left upper torso.

"Stop right there, you ugly bucket of spare parts. I'm not going to let you smash my village all over me." She told the thing as she tried to figure out what her next move would be.

That was when the monster took aim at her with it's strange single eye and fired a beam of light, setting the ground she had been standing on aflame. Fortunately, she managed to dodge the attack before it could hit her. Deciding to go on the offencive instead of waiting for the next attack, she leaped towards the metal giant.

Pulling back her hand for a punch, she was surprised that she could feel it change in form. From what had been a fist was now a sharpened blade of crystal, her body had turned her hand into a living kunai. She thought to herself quickly, "I guess that my new body had the ability to rearrange it's form to make better weapons. I can see how this might help with making blades and hammers with my hands. I just have to see how strong my living weapons can be."

She struck at that moment and discovered that her natural weapons were rather potent as it sliced open a second hold in the giant. Near one she guessed her sensei had opened up with in the monster. She could hear the snapping of metal and wires as her kunai hand can out of the beast. She moved back to avoid any attacks that the monster would use against her next.

The giant seemed to be stunned for a minute, however her sensei shouted out, "Watch out, Sakura. It's going to take more then that to get that thing out of commission. It has back up systems to keep it moving until it's finished it's mission. We have to figure out a way to cause massive destruction on it to prevent it from getting back up again."

Sakura could only agree with her sensei as she was noticing her opponent getting back in motion after her. As she tried to come up with a plan, Naruto spoke up. "I'll try to get it distracted so Kakashi-sensei and you can come up with a plan, Sakura." Naruto then made a sign and created a hundred duplicates of himself, sending those copies out after the metal giant. Hundreds of Narutos began to strike with different kicks and punches against the metal.

The beast used it's pointed arms to bat away and pop the clones that came within reach of it's tips. It also used the light shooter in it's head to burn out other copies of the blond ninja. She knew that her teammate couldn't possibly hold back the monster that was after her.

She was using the knife hand she could create to crack the shell and aid her teammate, but stopped when her shattered. She was shock for a minute before she grew them back without think, discovering another facet of her new form. She continued to freeze in place as she thought, 'If I could just get luck, I might be able to...'

"Sakura, look out." called out her rejected teammate as she looked up to see the light beam pop the clone in front of her, only to continue on it's path to meet with her. Moving her hands in front of her body as a instinctual action, she was amazed to find that the light shot out in different directions as if it had been reflected by her hands. Then she remember some of the more advanced lessons that she had learnt in the academy.

"Refraction, of course. If can redirected the light of the beam using the right crystal formation, then it would be simple to..." The crystal women then knew that she just had to get the mechanical giants attention so that she could make her move.

"Hey, Ugly!! I'm the one that you want, or should I say I have what you want!" She said as she pointed to the face of the bracelet on her torso. She continued with her taunting, "Why not give me a blast right here and take it from me?"

The head moved to get a good look at the diamond like lady as the gem ninja made a move with her hands to create the formation she needed. Her hands merged together and bent back at an angle, almost in a way that resemble a hand sign for a jutsu. Whispering to herself she said a few words, "Light bounce jutsu!"

The machine let out a blast of light hit almost instantly as her hand formation held fast and took in the light. Then she moved those hands to refract the light back at the source, only bigger and stronger then the one aimed at her. The returning beam destroyed the head and top torso of the machine in a huge explosion that made it clear that the machine would not be getting up again.

Sakura barely had a minute to rest before she was tackled with a hug from Naruto. He spoke rapidly to her, "That was so cool! You blasted that thing with it's own light jutsu with your own mirror jutsu. Can you teach me that or is it something that you can only do with your new body? This bracelet thing has to be the coolest thing to happen to our village!"

Kakashi was walking up to her as well, with the hint of displeasure in his eye the only way to read the emotion on his face. He nodded and spoke, "You disobeyed my order, Sakura." This caused the girl to tense up and Naruto to step in front of her to shield her from their teacher.

Kakashi continued as disappointment turned to joy, "But you obviously did it to help a comrade out, which means that you have been listening to my lessons. It also proves that you are worthy of the great gift that you have been given. Still, we're going to have to discuss this with the Hokage and with Sasuke. So we might as well start as soon as Sakura changes back."

Meanwhile in the space ship hovering above the planet...

"Master, we have lost track of the probe. But it did manage to report that the Omnitrix is on the planet below and it is being used by one of the inhabitants. What are your orders?" asked the robotic commander as he awaited the commands from their leader.

In a tank on the ship, the remains of the squid faced alien was floating while being attended by smaller robots crawling all over it's body. Red eyes looked out from the fluid it was in as it spoke, "Keep sensors on the situation below. Prepare new probes with more powerful upgrades. Begin searching for a being containing the bio-readings of the subject in our data banks known as Orochimaru."

The figure thought back to the last time that he had been on this world. 'The inhabitants of this world are not as technologically advance as many lifeforms in the universe, but they have harnessed a power which makes them more dangerous then one would think. The few victories that I gained on this world were due to a spy in their fold which gave me vital information in exchange for my advance information.'

'Orochimaru was quite willing to sell out his own people for information on genetic engineering and advance biology. His desire for immortality as well as the complete knowledge of those troublesome "jutsu" does make him useful enough on my quest for total domination.' The green alien knew that the snake man would be willing to hunt the Omnitrix for more information on immortality. The alien overlord just had to find the slippery ninja first.

'Still there is little that I can do now, but wait for the time to strike.' The figure used his time to plan his attack.

Back at the village of the hidden leaf...

Sasuke didn't know why he had been summoned here by the Hokage, the fact the summons had been delivered to him personally by an Anbu black ops made this something important. When he arrived in the office he saw the rest of his team had arrived there as well. He noticed Sakura had a new kind of bracelet on her arm.

'You think she would spend her time and money on getting better in her ninja arts rather then spend it on buying a useless piece of jewelry.' Sasuke thought to himself as he stood at attention, ready for anything his leader could throw at him.

"Ah, Sasuke has arrived. What I am about to revel is an A-Class secret. Less then an hour ago, Sakura discovered and became attached to one of the most powerful weapons in all of the ninja nations. A weapon not of this world, but one of a world beyond our planet." The leader of ninjas said as he stood smoking his pipe.

"You're kidding, right?" the Uchiha said as he wasn't expecting the information that he was being given. If it wasn't for the care that the old man was taking, the young rookie would have thought that this was one big practical joke being played on him. The looks on the faces of his teammates told him that they were dead serious.

"No, I am not. I am sure that Kakashi and Sakura will give you a demonstration of the weapons full power later, but now it is time to discuss the device and the dangers that it holds." The Hokage paused for a minute before continuing his speech.

"The device takes the form of a bracelet that fuses down to the cells of the holder, perhaps even to the DNA of the user. Once connected, it has the ability to alter the genetic structure of the host to resemble those of different aliens stored in it's memory. We still have little information about this device, but we believe that it is called the Omnitrix and that it is hunted by aliens seeking it's power." The head ninja took his pipe and tapped it against a trash can to get some of the ash out.

"Of course, this means that Team Seven is going to have to step up it's training. Especially with Sakura. Different aliens have different chakra coils and pathways, some even having affinities with elements stronger due to their body make up. Sakura is going to have to be placed under a pressure cooker to be able to use her Omnitrix efficiently." Kakashi said as he spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"I am thinking of giving her special training with a number of select ninjas so that she can learn to hone her skills with each form. She must be ready for the day that the hunters for the device come looking for it, since such hunters are likely not to care for her health. These ninjas will be the best that I can send and those that can hold the secret of the device from others. I don't want this getting out just yet." The hokage told the team before him.

Sasuke ran over the details he had, 'Sakura, of all people, seems to have found a source of great power. One that can't be removed by anything that I know about. One that will cause her to get special training. This means that she is getting stronger then I had originally thought. Add to that the fact that Naruto seems to be developing in unique ways, like learning a forbidden jonin level jutsu when he can't even learn an academy jutsu.'

The dark haired boy hid a smile as his eyes lighted up, 'If I can train myself to be stronger then the two of them combined, I should be strong enough to kill my brother. I just have to figure out a way to awaken my own bloodline gift, then watch the two of them in action as they train with me... I will get stronger!'

Sasuke continued to listen as plans were made for their new training schedule.

Author's Notes:

I had a little trouble trying to figure out how to end this chapter after the big battle. My original idea was to introduce the Naruto world's version of Dr. Animo, but that might be a little too soon. So I have ended the chapter a little earlier then I wanted. Half of me is wanting to do a rewrite of the previous chapters due to an idea that was proposed to me about making in so that all of the aliens used by the Omnitrix had a more Japanese feel to it. I am pretty sure on of the people on my Yahoo site mentioned it, but I am having trouble searching for it at this time. I will try to find it and give credit. One idea is turning heatblast from a molten humanoid into something more kitsune like or making Fourarms into something like an Oni (which in mythology could have red skin and extra or less body parts). I will have to think about it, but comments would be welcomed.

One thought was to replace to possible replace Ghostfreak with a snow woman based alien (Perhaps like in Urusei Yatsura's Oyuki) and I do want to replace Upgrade as there is little tech for him to merge with in this world. Or at least delay the latter until more tech arrives. My plan with the second is to replace him with a combination of myths to make an electric cat-girl form for Sakura. It would also help in creating an alien for each of the elemental types for jutsu.

I have decided to place the fic between the time that Team seven formed and the mission to Wave. I hope to have Sakura grow with her powers, including new alien forms and new foes that will be arising around the village that will require her aid as well as those of her team. It will be interesting to see Sasuke reaction to aliens. I have a few ideas for converting some of the major foes of Ben 10 into Naruto world foes like Dr. Animo and Hex as well as Vilgax and Kevin Eleven.

I hope you have enjoyed this and I will try to make another chapter as soon as possible.

HVulpes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Sakura 10

A Ben 10/Naruto Fusion.

Part Four

The grey haired instructor was looking at the collection of genin that he had gather for their first practice after the events of last night and the arrival of the Omnitrix on Sakura's wrist. His first impressions were that Sasuke likely didn't believe in the power of the alien device or the explaination that he had been given.

'Well that's about to change once Sakura makes her first transformation with the device. Of course, the hard part was getting a place where we could train with this new addition in private. We don't want knowledge of this new... advantage getting out to fast.' He thought to himself as he decided which move would be the best.

"So Sasuke, I take it that you didn't believe the Hokage's explaination of Sakura's new power. That the idea of life from another world coming to this one and leaving technology of amazing power is a little farfetched." Kakashi said as he spoke to the rookie of the year.

"Well, I might be able to understand Sakura finding something that could increase her power, but I just have a hard time believing in creatures from space being the source of that power." Sasuke said, showing that he might believe some of the details he had been given yet not all of it.

"Then I believe that a demonstration might be require for our sceptical friend. Sakura, I want you to your device to turn into one of your other forms." The jonin told her as she nodded and then raised the bracelet up to use.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was watching closely at Sakura's actions. The jonin figured that from his position, Sasuke could see the face of the device clearly as it rose with the shadows of the different forms on it. Sakura dialed in the form that she wanted to take and then depressed the raised front of the machine.

Kakashi then wished that he had his Sharengan out as he looked at the shocked look on the heir to the Uchiha caln. They watched as the young pinked hair girl transformed, physically morphing into something else rather then the puff of a smokescreen that was part of the transformation jutsu.

Then end result was a version of Sakura that was much taller then most grown men, with bright red skin and black markings. The major traits of this creature was that it had extra eyes and arms, four of each. This creature was definately looked like a powerhouse of strength. The only remaining trait of Sakura was the long pink hair that this creature seemed to have.

"So Sasuke, do you believe in it now?" asked the jonin as looked at the new Sakura.

"This is so cool. Sakura-chan is now some kind of Four-armed butt-kicking supergirl." Naruto said excitedly as he jumped a few times in place.

Sasuke, however, moved closer to the four-armed Sakura and slowly touched Sakura's skin and her arms. His face was telling it all as he was slolwy coming to accept the fact that this was not a simple henge. This was something else.

"Sauske, if you are done with Sakura I think that it might be best if we start discussing our new training routine." Kakashi said as the blacked hair boy jumped from the taller girl.

"First off, Another thing is to get use to the body that she current in for each form that she can get a hold of. Each alien has a different chakra system, different strengths and weaknesses that must be mastered for her to survive. " The jonin raised a finger from a closed fist as he started to count off the special training that Sakura would need.

Raising another finger he continued, "Sakura is going to be given special training under select jonin of the choosing of the Hokage and myself. It is in the plans to have her improve in her Taijutsu, in fact training in multiple styles so that she can use the best fighting style for the body that she's going to use."

He moved out a third finger, "The next training will be something that all of use can do. We will begin basic training with elemental type chakra. This is due to the fact that some of the aliens Sakura can turn into will have a strong link with different elements. We have seen two which have links with Katon and Doton due to the fact that their bodies are made of those elements."

Kakashi paused before he continued with his train of thought with the four finger, "We are also going to have to improve chakra control and/or chakra levels. I will have you perform a simple training exercise to see what I have to develop."

"Those four things should help with the building of foundation we will need for the protection of Sakura from those who would want her bracelet. It will be likely that we will be changing to the training as it is needed. I will also be focusing on teaching Naruto and Sasuke when Sakura is with her special jonin teachers that have been selected." The one-eyed jonin let them take it in before he mentioned the most important aspect of this training.

"Due to the importants of Sakura's safety and training, you will be taken off of normal genin missions." started the teacher as he spoke quickly so that no one could interrupt him with the final addition.

"Instead this will be your mission, at least a B ranked mission. As genin you would normally do D rank missions to start, which are basically chores. Once you had perfected your training, you would be given a C ranked mission, harder than a D which makes it also common for chunin to take them. Only chunin are allowed to take B ranks missions normally, but given an exceptial event causes exceptial circumstances. Finally, A ranked missions are given only to jonin. So you should feel proud that you are given this rare chance to rpove yourself." Kakashi then made a cloaked smile behind his mask.

"Especially given that the Hokage himself is paying for this mission and hoping for it's success. We wouldn't want to disappoint him if were were to fail. Even now he is working hard to make sure that our mission succeeds.

Elsewhere...

The Hokage was working on the different letters that he had created for the different kages and village heads of the different ninja nations. He didn't want to miss a single village since that might lead to disaster, but he also wanted to speak in a way that didn't cause a new great ninja war.

'I know that the Tsuchikage and the Raikage will be the hardest to deal with given the past we have had with them. Those letters will have to be worded perfectly. Then there is the new village hidden sound, no one knew who it is running the village so predicting how they would react with the new will be difficult. Still, there is the other villages.' The Hokage looked at the wording, hoping that there was no way it could be twisted.

Memories came back about the last great mass meeting of the different ninja nation, at least fourteen years ago when the Invader came along looking for rare chakra tools and weapons to steal. A rare secret multi-nation task force was created from their black ops to fight the invader and share information. It held up well until the end of the Invader's attacks, then the old tribe conflicts came up again.

'My greatest fear is that the different villages will fight over who it is that controls the Omnitrix. A weapon of that kind of power is such a threat to all the nations it would be unwise not to keep an eye on the device. The ability to switch forms with those of aliens would be world shattering.' The hokage continued to write as he had one last hope.

'The fact we have no knowledge of the technology the omnitrix runs on makes it much easier to leave it where it is. Our genetic studies is centuries behind the creators of the bracelet. There's even questions on whether it can duplicate bloodline abilities as well as alien DNA. There is just so much that we don't know about it. Let's hope it keeps the nations from plunging into war.'

Elsewhere...

It was beeping, which was surprising given the length of time between the last time it was used and the current time. It was still watched as it was an important device as it gave him contact to the one being that could make his dreams come true.

Orochimaru, the renegade ninja from Konoha, answered the machine as an image of the one who gave it to the ninja appeared on screen. Vilgax, an alien creature of great knowledge and technology.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this summons? I take it you're after something else on my world for your plans of universal domination. What is it that you wish from me? " asked the pale jonin as he looked at the squid like face in the flat screen.

"I have use for you again as your knowledge of this world has aided me in my plans as my gifts of wealth and technology have aided yours. Now I need your assistance for an important mission which you will be repaid richly if you succeed." spoke the deep voice creature.

"I have recently been in conflict with my enemies and they have ejected a powerful weapon from their ship to your world. It has been found by one of the people of your world and is being used. My mission to you is to retrieve the user and the weapon, then bring them back to me so I can seperate them."

Orochimaru listened to the creature's order and had to speak out loud his first question, "What's in it for me? If this weapon is as powerful as you say, why shouldn't I keep it for myself?"

"Other then to prevent me from crushing you like a bug, if your retrieve the device I might be in a generous move. I might share the technology of the device with you or at least enough for you to reach your petty goals. The device has the power to alter the D.N.A of the subject to match the D.N.A. of a alien subject. It might be possible for the technology to duplicate the D.N.A. differences of the same species, inlcuding the genetic material of those Uchihas that you were constantly talking about." Then Snake sannin watched the creature for any sign of deception, but it was difficult to detect lies with a being like this.

"The ability to transmutate the genes of a subject to match the bloodline of the Uchiha would allow me to advance my research further then if I was just to collect the material of a single member of that clan." The pale man took a moment to thinking of the pros and cons of the arrangement between the two of them.

"I'll will help you with this mission, but I'll need more information about the landing site of the device and who may have it. I can then develop a plan for collecting that which you seek. I will have to use limit resource since I have plans of my own in the fire. Still, I can give you intelligence about the group that holds what you want." He told the alien as he waited for the information about the device and where it had been sent. It was quite surprising given the results of the landing site, in the middle of the Hidden Leaf's forests.

"So someone in my old village has the device. This is quite fortunate as I have my own spies in that area looking out for my own plans. It should be easy to have them keep an eye out for the one that contains this item that you are looking for." Spoke the pale man as he told the alien being.

"However, it might be difficult for me to retrieve the item if it is in the hands of powerful ninja. I will need time to perfect the plan to get what you want to you as soon as possible." the sannin waited for the next comment of the alien being.

"I would prefer to get the device as soon as I can. I will send you aid in exchange for the information that you can give me about the holder of the device, I will not give you the DNA technology unless you retrieve the being who holds my device. I will contact you in the comming days." spoke the alien as he signed out.

Orochimaru didn't like being cut off, but he knew that he would have to change some of his plans. This could make his current plans for the leaf village seem unimportant. The idea of recording hundred of bloodline limits and being able to assume them at will was irresistible to him.

"I would not just be able to learn all of the jutsu in the world with the sharingan, but I would be a master of bloodlines. I would be an unstoppable hurricane of power which would wash clean the world of ninjas. I must get that device, even if I don't hand it over to Vilgax." The snake man smiled as thoughts of betrayal danced in his head.

Back to the leaf village...

Sakura was now working with Kakashi-sensei as Sasuke and Naruto were training with the exercise that their instructor had given them. She had managed to succeed with the exercise the first time she had tried it.

'Who knew that climbing trees with your feet could be so easy for me. Or that Naruto would have asked me for advice to do it properly. Still now I have to practice with the different forms that I have with the bracelet."

'I have been a fire girl, a dog-tiger, a rock girl, and a four-armed oni creature. Then I was that small grey thing with the big brain. It might be small enough to crush, but it also means that it is harder to see. Combine that with it's brains and my ninja skills and it could be useful in combat. Plus it's a good climber.' she thought as she went through the first five transformations.

'Then I was a kappa monster that needed water to breath. Not very useful on land, but it would be a killer in the water. Plus Kakashi-sensei says that if I can learn water jutsu, I might not be as useless on land.'

'The giant bug was really weird, I just wished it looked more like a butterfly rather then a giant fly. The idea that I can squirt slime from my eyes was so weird, I just hope that I can get it to stop stinking. That form has one nasty smell.'

'The lizard gal was cool, with her super speed ability. Who would have believed that someone could run that fast. I could run up trees and even managed to run across water.'

'There was the ninth form, the ghost form. It had the ability to turn invisible and move through solid objects. It has a lot of skills that a ninja would love. It's just that when I take that form, it feels like something is watching me in there. More then the effect of feeling like I'm someone else while in the other eight form, it feels like something is looking at me and is not happy.'

Currently Sakura was in that final form, being creeped out by that feeling of something not being right. Still, she knew that this form might be useful in a future mission when spying would be needed. It was then she heard the chirping of the device, signaling the return to her human form. In a way she was releaved.

"I seems that it can only hold a form for a limit of about ten minutes, a little more or less. There is a chance that there is a code in the device which would let you be able to take a form for a longer period of time or even switch forms without becoming human first," said Kakashi as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Plus we still have to try out that tenth form, I just want to talk to you about a few things first. Let's start with the elemental natures of these forms."

"I have some hints of the kind of elements that some of the forms might be able to use. Some are obvious like the fire creature being a master of Katon or the stone creature being an obvious match with Doton. We might have to test some of the other ones just to be sure. We'll just have to do it at the same time we test Sasuke, Naruto and your human form." Kakashi turned and looked at the two boys who were still having troubles with climbing the trees.

"Sakura, I am going to arrange a meeting between you and your taijutsu instructor a day after tomorrow. That should give me enough time to notify the Hokage and your new teacher. I think that I should warn you that he is a little weird and can bit a little much at times, but he is the best in his specialty." The sensei paused before he continued.

"He's going to train you as hard as possible for the limited time we have to get you up to training snuff. You are going to have to give it all that you can to master the lessons he gives you, you must learn this if you are going to survive having that thing on your wrist. Are you ready, Sakura?" The tension was harsh as she had to think about her answer.

Moments seemed to slide slowly as she had to decide if she was ready for the extreme task that she would have to face since gaining the bracelet. She had to ask herself, 'Do I want to become a stronger ninja? '

It was a question that had nothing to do with her crush on the Uchiha boy, one of the reasons that she wanted to become a ninja. She had a chance to become stronger then she had been before, stronger then some of chunin instructors that had taught her in the academy.

She had given up a lot of ground in her mission to become Sasuke's girlfriend, including her own training to become stronger. Here was a chance to make up for all of that time lost chasing after her crush, but dare she take it?

Taking a quick moment to gather her thoughts, she spoke, "I will do what it takes to get stronger."

"Well, then I have a few exercises to increase your chakra threshold so that you can hold more energy to perform your just. You have greater control over your chakra then Sasuke and a lot more control then Naruto. Yet Sasuke and Naruto hold more chakra in them then you. You will have to fix that." Kakashi started to give her a lesson on her own faults. She paid attention so she might fix them.

"The taijutsu training should be able to help. Even if you just practice in your new forms, it should translate into your human form as increased chakra. You just have to increase your perfomance of physical exercises. I know it doesn't seem ladylike, but it is something that makes great ninjas." Kakashi said as he looked hard at her.

"I'll make sure that I do more workouts, whatever it takes. What else do I have to do to make this work?" she asked wanted to know what she would have to do.

"We will have to keep a close watch on your diet and I don't mean this crash dieting that you girls perform to keep thin for boys. We are going to have to make sure that you have enough nutrients to perform your workouts. We will have to get you use to drinking water to keep you hydrated. This is something that I was going to do with Naruto as well, since eating nothing but ramen is not a good thing. He needs more vegetables in his diet." Kakashi had a hidden smile on his face, which Sakura could only tell by the way his one eye looked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I make this vow. I will do everything in my power to become a stronger ninja, to become the best teammate that Sasuke and Naruto could ever have. I will not fail, not now not ever." She spoke as she got ready for the training she was to have. She was ready for the harshest lessons so that she could be there for her crush and even that idiotic teammate of hers.

Kakashi just nodded and spoke, "I guess that it's time to see what the tenth form can do and then give you your instructions for training."

Author's Notes:

I had to change the chapter a little bit as I am not sure which alien should be the tenth form. The big competitors are Upgrade and Megawatts with Wildvine being a close second. The question comes down to the question of whether Upgrade can bond with non-technological metal items like weapons and tools. If he can, then he becomes more useful in the Naruto world as he can bond with things like Zabuza's sword or the mega shurikens used in the leaf village. One idea was having Sakura merging with Zabuza's blade and becoming a mini-mecha like Dann (a sword based mecha) from Gun X Sword.

If not, then the electric alien of Megawatts becomes more useful as it has the ablity to use Lightning chakra at will. Wildvine is also useful as the First Hokage had the power to control plants, so some plant-based jutsu would be known. It might also cause Yamato to be introduce earlier into the series so he could train Wildvine Sakura. This is why I am asking my fans for their opinions or information, so I can continue my fic in the best manor. I might not use your ideas, but they might help me give me an idea.

So far the fic is before Zabuza, but the timeline is being manipulated by me so that this could all work.Also I am still thinking of new alien forms to give the Omnitrix in the future. In the third season of Ben 10, Ben discovers that the Omnitrix can capture the DNA of new aliens he encounters, gaining some forms based on classic movie monsters. One could just adapt that to aliens based on Eastern Legends instead of the movie monsters and we have a unique idea for the game. Besides, one person has suggested to me that the Bijuu could be aliens in themselves. Which brings up the question, could Sakura duplicate their forms?

I might take a little time before the next update, but I do have new chapters for Phantom Blood ready. Plus a half-chapter of White Seduction in the chamber. I am also thinking of turning one of my Naruto Previews into a new story, but I might have to add more to that collection of stories before I am positive. Plus I am looking for a way to jump start my Ranma story, Wild Avatar. Perhaps watching the new season this Sept 21 at 5pm would help.

Enjoy,

HVulpes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Sakura 10

A Ben 10/Naruto Fusion.

Part Five

Sakura was finally in the tenth and final form she had been able to open up with the device, which turned out to be one of the strangest of all of the ten forms. She had turned into a giant plant creature who resembled a fly trap like plant with her head sticking up between the trap's mouth. It had one huge blue eye with similar orbs on it's shoulders. It's two arms ended in four claw like fingers and it had five different vine like legs. On her back were what looked like seed pods of some kind.

Taking a guess at some of the strength and weaknesses of the new form, she guess that extreme cold as well as a lack of sunlight and water might be problems for this form. Hopefully it was also too green to burn easily just like fresh wood could be. Testing out the abilities of the new form, she discovered the fact her limbs could stretch and grow to any length and return. She could dig her roots into the ground and have them pop up a distance away. She could also merge with the flora of her homeland. The most shocking surprise was the seed pods on her back, which were a type of explosive which could range from non-lethal charges to more deadly loads.

"Looking good, Sakura. It seems you're really getting the hand of your new forms. This one is quite interesting since one of the founders of our village had the skill to perform plant based justu. The talent of Mokuton died with the First Hokage, but it's very likely you would be able to perform most of his jutsu in this form. Just like you should be able to perform the Second Hokage's Suiton jutsu in your aquatic form. Which is something few leaf ninjas have been able to complete since those two great men past away." Kakashi said as Sakura appeared in front of him.

It was only a few seconds before the device signaled the end of the time limit with it's common bleeping noise. With a flash of light, Sakura the human was back. She was waiting for the next piece of information about what it was she could expect from her training. She knew she would be getting a special taijutsu teacher so she could use the forms she had to maximium effect. Also there would be the elemental training given the different elemental forms of some of her aliens. She would be placed on a special diet so she would have the energy for all of the training she would be going through. Still Kakashi had said he would give her some specific training to enhance the capacity of her chakra coils.

"Sakura, you know that chakra is made up of physical energy and spiritual energy. To create those energies, one must increase both the physical attributes of the body like strength and speed as well as the spiritual energies with experience and concentration. Simple exercises would over time increase this kind of energy at a regular rate of growth, yet we might not have the time to increase your attributes in the regular way. Which means we might have the resort to... more extreme methods." Kakashi looked at her like he was looking for something, likely any sign she wasn't ready for this training. She stared back with determination.

"One method which could help is a specialized form of training weights, one which is not commonly used outside of the ANBU black ops. It is a self-adjusting training weight which would adapt to the amount of chakra which is in your body, the stronger your chakra capacity the heavier the weights get. This makes sure the training device is constantly just out of your range which causes you to work harder, which just increases the pressure on your body. You either become stronger or it will break you." The scarecrow like man said, still looking for her to break from the measures he was suggesting. She flinched for a second before regaining her composure and remain standing at attention.

"The second is to push so many exercises on your while you where the weights so you keep hitting your limit daily. There will be time off for you to regain your strength, but you be pressed constantly so you can develop the strength to endure. It will not be easy and it will wear on you, but you should be able to hold a larger amount of chakra within your body. While you are doing this, you will be training in other abilities like concentration, meditation, studying specific topics assigned to you by the Hokage himself as well as methods to keep up your chakra control." Spoke her sensei as he continued to stare at her, looking for any hint of giving up.

"I said I would get stronger, so I will do as you suggest. For myself and my teammates." Sakura said as she stood standing.

"Alright, I will make the arrangements. Meanwhile, I want you to do some simple training techniques for now before I bring on the hard stuff. As this will be the last easy day you will be having for a while." Kakashi said as he turned to his other two students before they killed each other.

Later in the day...

Gai stood in the Hokage's office after being given the situation of the events which had occured within the past few days. He spoke, "So let me get this straight. The Omnitrix has been attached to one of Kakashi's students and given her the ability to take on alien forms. Now you want me to train her in taijutsu which would benefit each form she can take in the best way it can. Now this would be highly unbelievable if it hadn't come from the sources it did. Yet my eternal rival and my Lord Hokage are not men to spin tales. To train an alien body in the ways of taijutsu would be a major challenge for any man."

The taijutsu expert just lifted his head up higher and held out his hand with his thumb up. With a smile so white it sparkled, he said, "Let it not be said that Might Gai would back down from a challenge or a mission to protect his village. I will find the strength and weaknesses of the physical forms of these new ninja allies, then I will make them master of the combat arts."

The Hokage smoked his pipe with his eyes closed as he looked deep in thought. He then started to talk, "I know it will be hard for you to keep this from your team as they will need their own training and supervision. It will be up to you to decide if you tell them about this new factor in the ninja world or not. Just make sure if you tell them the truth they knew this is a secret mission for the village and they are not to tell anyone, not even their families."

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I will not fail you, sir. So may I ask for more information on this new student's powers? What I can expect while training her?" The bowl cut man asked, turning more to his too hip rival.

"She has ten different forms for the moment which have a range of attributes including strength, speed, endurance, intelligence and even elemental natures. Of those elemental natures the most apparent were mokuton, katon, and doton. There are also some aliens with a hints of suiton and fuuton abilities. May of these forms can perform jutsu like attacks with out using any kind of jutsu. Like shooting fireballs while in her fire being form." spoke the grey haired man with a voice betraying few emotions in that super cool way he had. Gai hated and loved this aspect of his greatest challenger.

Gai's eyebrows rose in reaction to the news, knowing this was not as strange as the ninja world could get. Yet also knowing this was one of the most interesting elements of the type of training he would have to be teaching. Plans began to grow in his head, some involving the different schools of combat styles he could bring to his new pupil. A speed user would likely gain more use out of a style of rapid repeated attacks with some strength to them, rather then a slow powerful punch with full power which a strength user might gain a bonus out of.

There was also specialized combat styles which linked ninjutsu with taijutsu together, like attacks that coated an attack with elemental powers like a kick on fire or a fist covered with slab of rock. Linking one type of jutsu with another could be simple and easy or complex and hard depending on the types of jutsu. Yet if the being was made of that element, it might be secondary nature for the being to use these justu.

"I might just have to tell one of my students in the beginning, so I can give this girl a training partner to test the power of her taijutsu training. However, the one I am planning on telling is one of my best students and also one of my most loyal disciples.I believe he will keep his mouth shut on this issue, as well as providing one of the best measures of her growth. If not, I'll cut off my right arm and surrender it to the hokage." Gai said as he held up the arm in his good guy pose.

"As I have said Gai, it is up to you who on your team you wish to tell about these development. You were choosen by Kakashi due to the expertise you have with taijutsu, since Kakashi is a master of most ninjutsu with his Sharingan eye. From there it should be easier for the two of you to develop a strong ninja from our young Ms. Haruno." The Hokage told the two jonin standing before his desk.

"Will we also be looking for genjutsu lessons for the child as well, Lord Hokage?" asked the bowl cut ninja, knowing his and his rival's strengths were not in the area of the final form of jutsu.

"Sakura had the potential for great genjutsu skills before she joined with the Omnitrix, or perhaps even developing some strong medical jutsu skills. Yet with this extra burden on her shoulders, it would be best for her to train to be a warrior in most of her arts. Not just because she has the Omnitrix." The one eyed man said as he analyzed the situation.

"We have on her team the last of the Uchiha, who many ninja villages would love to gain control over. We also have Naruto and we all know the troubles which could follow him and his team. Now we have Sakura with one of the most powerful alien devices and weapon wielded to her wrist. So we have an entire team of people who could be hunted by anyone. So they will have to be trained to defeat any foe they come across." continued the teacher as he spoke of his students.

"So I have decided to hold back the training of genjutsu for the moment, until I can build Sakura with some more of the basics. It seems in her chase for the love of young Sasuke, she managed to neglect some of the more important skills she needs. The reverse of Naruto actually, she has a mastery of the mental elements while he accels at the physical. She skilled most physical training, afraid of how it would make her look to Sasuke. Naruto was constantly skipping his test due to unfavourable treatment by sensei." finished the relaxed ninja as he looked at the other two figures.

"So we have the training agreed on, so let us get begin with the task ahead. Hopefully, we will have the comments back from the other village heads about the existance of the Omnitrix in our village. Without setting off another Great Ninja War between the powers of our world."

Gai nodded and watched as his leader dismissed them.

At the same time in the Village Hidden in the Sand...

The Kazekage was not pleased with the news he was getting out of Konoha, learning the fact the Omnitrix had been found in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The same village which had been taking the jobs which should have been coming to him, instead his Daimyo had decided to spend the resources on another village. Now the greatest weapon in the universe was delivered to their doorstep.

'This does not reassure me about the alliance I made with Orochimaru and the Sound village. The plan was for us to attack while the leaf village was distracted with the chunnin exam, using the tact of the former leaf ninja and the pure power of my demon-holding son. The Ichibi No Shukaku contained within Gaara has the power to destroy the village under a rain of bloody sand. Add to that my son being a born killer and the ninja from sound, we would have been unbeatable.' thought the leader of the sand village, as he looked over the paper from the Hokage.

'There is the potential of stealing the Omnitrix from the ninja who wields it as well while we take the village. With Gaara holding the one tail tanuki and another one of my children holding the alien device, I would hold unbelievable power over my homeland as well as the other elemental nations. I could conquor them with ease and become the one permanent kage above all others.' The dream of total domination from one edge of the land mass to the other edge was one of pure joy for the war leader.

'Add the fact the Omnitrix is said to be as powerful as the Kyubi no Yoko, if not more so. Konohagakure might still have it's Yondaime Hokage alive if it had held the Omnitrix during the battle with the demon. The only thing in my favour with this news is the fact the child is still brand new to all of the powers of the device. So it is best if we strike quickly, such as with the chunnin exam attack plan.' The Kazekage knew plans would have to be revised, since they would have to do this without tipping off the snake ninja about their new plans.

'I will have to prepare for any of the plans of the other Kages or village leaders. This news could change the balance between the ninja forces throughout the nations.'

Elsewhere, in another village...

The Tsuchikage of the Village hidden among the Rocks was not pleased at all. During their last war with the leaf village, a large number of their ninjas had been killed by the hands of the future Yondaime Hokage. With his death twelve years ago, there had been the secret hope. If they had to go to war again with the hidden leaf, they might be able to make them hurt.

'Now they have the Omnitrix, so battling with them would cost us more them we would recieve. With the sole exception of gaining control of the ninja who controlled the device, since it seems to be fused to her.' The thought began to develop in the ninja's mind of a plan.

'If I can convince the ninja who where the device on her person to defect from the leaf village to my Village Hidden among the Rocks... Then Konoha would loose a very powerful resource while I would gain one of the same power. This would change the balance of the nations. Instead of the Konohagakure being the most powerful village, they would be of equal or lower standing with the village containing the Omnitrix. Like my village.'

'The question is what it is I can do to influence her into coming to my village.' This was the question asked by the Tsuchikage.

It was echo by the Raikage, who thought of stealing the ninja to their village. The Mizukage was plotting the death of the ninja holding the Omnitrix, due to the fear of it's power in the ninja world.

The lesser ninja villages all wanted to have the Omnitrix in their village since it might make them the equals of the villages with the kages. Yet they also knew to oppose one of the kage villages could bring their own distruction. Balancing those two points of views with the costs it could have for the minor villages, most took a wait and see outlook as they waited for the big five to make their moves. Only then would any one of them would react.

Back at the leaf village...

The Hokage was having several mixed feelings about young Sakura. They seemed to be on the right track with her training, yet the fact she had not devoted herself to her own skills as a ninja was distrubing.

'Yet as soon as she recieved the responsiblity of the Omnitrix and experienced the battle with the machines, she was more then willing to develop her talents. A comforting thought on my mind for the future of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I must, however, prepare for the unexpected. Which is the only certain thing with the universe's greatest weapon in the hands of my family.' thought the leader as he turned to new plans.

'Gai's team is going to have the closest experience with Sakura. Asuma's team and Kurenai's team were both in the same classes as Kakashi's team. Perhaps if I encouarge the sensei of these teams to move up the training of these group of students, then bond these teams to this young woman. I should also talk to the parents as well.' Then the nerve-wracking thought hit him.

'Has anyone told Sakura's parent's yet? I should have asked Kakashi about that. I can't see how they are going to react to this. They knew their daughter could experience death and torture as a ninja, yet to become the centre of major events. However, I can't imagine not telling them the dangers their daughter were in. What kind of man would I be if I kept quiet on that.'

Turning back to his previous thoughts, 'I guess all I can do is make sure these four teams are as well trained as any in the history of Konoha. I am getting the feeling the upcomming chunnin exam with be a testing ground for all of the teams I have thought about. The best of the village will truely be displayed with the test they will be put through.'

Author's notes:

I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter of Sakura 10. I am thinking of ways for team seven to gain some new excerise for the events which are going to follow them. If you think all of this training might be extreme, remember that not only will Sakura have to deal with Vilgax and the dangers which Ben faced in the series, she also has to face the troubles of her world as a ninja.

I hope I have made a good guess at the actions of the other kages and village leaders at the news of the Omnitrix. Remember that with full access to the device, it becomes a massive weapon as you can take the shape of hundreds of aliens at will within a few seconds. Also the self-destruct ability of the watch has a massive danger level of it's own. Plus the aliens themselves could be used to test out new improved jutsu, increasing a village's power. It becomes a threat as well as a major prize for any village, yet due to the fact no one on the planet would know how to remove it... well, getting Sakura's favour becomes more important. The exception is the Mizukage, which given the events of the holders of Kekkei Genkai and the Seven Swordsmen, it becomes obvious their reaction to the massive weapon.

I am curious about how much of the rumours should spread about the Omnitrix. All of the kages and the village leaders know about it, as well as the most powerful of the special forces. There is a good chance that Zabuza would know about the device if he faced Sakura in battle, which would change the events of the Wave Arc. Perhaps making his mission to kill Tazuna secondary to getting the watch. Also there is the Akatsuki, who likely have spies in every village and spies in the village hierarchy. Given what we know of their mission in the most recent chapters, it is likely they would be looking for the Omnitrix as well as the Kyuubi.

A lot to think about...

Please feel free to comment, as long as you play nice. Thanks,

HVulpes


End file.
